


Swallow Us Up

by HMSquared



Series: Cryptage Week [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cryptage Week (Apex Legends), Developing Relationship, M/M, Pain, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The Ring malfunctions, and Cryptage is caught right in it.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptage Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959889
Kudos: 23





	Swallow Us Up

**Author's Note:**

> While writing "Ring," I realized that aside from wedding bands, it could also mean the Ring itself. So this happened.
> 
> This is my entry for Hurt/Comfort.

It wasn’t until they’d cleared the train that Mirage realized something was wrong. Crypto stood on the platform, controlling his drone with a weird look on his face.

“You okay?”

“Something’s not right.” Crypto turned the controller to the left. “I can’t get into the screens.”

“What?” Mirage walked over and looked. Sure enough, the screens that Crypto normally hacked were a bright orange. “Could it be Wattson?”

“She’s skilled, but not skilled enough.”

“The murder bot?” Crypto shook his head.

“There is no trace of an intrusion.” Then his eyes widened. “똥.” Mirage didn’t understand Korean, but the worried look on Crypto’s face said it all.

“What’s wrong?”

The Ring’s malfunctioning.” Then, there was a loud beep in his ear. Crypto fell to his knees, Mirage instantly beside him.

“How bad?” The hacker pointed in response.

The Ring was coming toward them. The orange hue of it looked normal, but the speed… Mirage figured they had about a minute before it swallowed them up. Then he blanched.

“Will it actually kill us?”

“No, but…” Crypto was wincing. “The interference is messing with my implants.”

“The ones you need to walk around and stuff?”

“Yeah.” Shit.

The Ring was getting closer and closer. Mirage held Crypto in his arms; for once, the hacker didn’t shoot him a weird look.

“I’m scared.” The interference in Crypto’s ears was getting louder.

“You just need to turn off your gear. I can’t.” Nodding, Mirage reached around to do so and froze. His walkie talkie still had a charge.

“Hang on…” Pulling it off his belt, Mirage started to fiddle. The device grew hot in his hands and he tossed it aside.

The Ring swallowed them up. And the last thing they both heard was Crypto screaming in agony.


End file.
